


Let the rain wash away the pain of yesterday

by TinyPlanetExplorer



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: But in LeFou's mind he still pesters him, Established Relationship, Just read, LeFou is scared of storms, M/M, Stanley's cute, gaston is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 23:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10627884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyPlanetExplorer/pseuds/TinyPlanetExplorer
Summary: LeFou has always been afraid of storms and Gaston had always mocked him for it. How will he ever learn to cope?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fangodess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangodess/gifts).



> Based on a tumblr prompt, I really enjoyed writing this.

Thunder storms had always frightened LeFou, ever since childhood. He didn’t like the hard sounds they produced or the fires they caused.

As he followed closely after Gaston, he couldn’t help but look up at the dark sky every now and then when the loud rumbling of thunder was audible.   
Suddenly, Gaston stopped walking as he heard a whimper escape LeFou’s lips. “You aren’t frightened by a silly, tiny storm, are you, LeFou?” Gaston asked sharply, not even bothering to turn around to his shaking friend. “N-No! Of course not, Gaston!” LeFou laughed nervously. “Good. Because we are at war and there are much scarier things out there.”

 Gaston was just looking out for him, LeFou tried to convince himself.

 

*

 

Rain was pouring down as LeFou let his horse follow closely behind Gaston’s. In the far distance thundering sounds were audible and a shiver ran down LeFou’s spine. He glanced behind him, locking eyes with Stanley, who’s eyes flashed dangerously from where he was riding in between Tom and Dick. Behind Stanley, torches were blazing, lighting up the night sky as the villagers followed Gaston to the castle of a hideous beast.

*

The wind was howling and the thunder screamed angrily as LeFou made his way out of the castle and away from the talking objects. Shivers ran down his body and whimpers made it past his lips as lightning lit up the sky. He made his way through the gardens, as his clothes quickly got drenched.

“LeFou, what are you doing out here?”

 LeFou didn’t look up and simply kept walking. A hand on his shoulder stopped him and he turned around slowly. “LeFou, mon ami, please, come back inside.” “I have to find him.” LeFou mumbles. “What? LeFou I can’t hear you over the rain, what did you-” LeFou took a step back and walked away. “LeFou! Wait! Whatever it is-” When Stanley once again stopped LeFou, LeFou angrily turns around, flinching slightly when thunder boomed.

“I have to find him!” He yelled furiously at Stanley, who took a step back, not expecting LeFou to fall out to him like that. “Then let me help you.” “I don’t need your help, Stanley.” LeFou said, walking away. Nonetheless, it wasn’t long after when LeFou heard footsteps following after him.

The pair soon found Gaston, or rather, the body that used to be Gaston, now only recognisable by his blood red coat. Tears mixed with rain as LeFou sank to his knees next to the body of someone who had been his best friend ever since the tender age of 5 years old.

Thunder hit in and LeFou screamed, shooting up straight in his bed. He looked around frantically, his eyes pausing on Stanley’s sleeping form. His scream didn’t wake the other man, luckily, but then again, Stanley had always been a heavy sleeper. Right now, LeFou couldn’t be more thankful for that.

Another cracking boom and outside the sky flashed bright. LeFou whimpered, scrambling out of bed. Maybe a nice cup of tea would calm him. Yes, that should do it, just like Mrs. Potts had told him.

He filled the kettle with some water they always keep inside and made a fire. Clamping a blanket tightly around his shoulders, LeFou sat down in front of the fire, still trembling. Every now and then clashing was very clear outside and lightning lit up the sky, causing LeFou to shrink together.

LeFou carefully took the kettle off the fire, pouring the hot water in a cup, cowering when the lightning hit harder than before, spilling the hot liquid over his hand, but LeFou didn’t even notice as he flinched and crawled to the corner behind Stanley’s favourite chair.

Thunder rolled as soft footsteps padded into the living area of their small cottage.

“LeFou?” The footsteps came closer. “Wha-” Stanley cursed “Why is there boiling water on the floor?! LeFou, where are you?” Thunder boomed and LeFou shrieked, keeping his eyes squeezed shut.

_“You really are afraid of storms. Pathetic, little LeFou.” Gaston sat down next to him on the floor, laughing coldly._

“LeFou, what’s the matter?” LeFou cowered back when he felt Stanley’s hand on his shoulder. Stanley ignored this and pulled LeFou on his lap. Not knowing what was going on with LeFou, Stanley started tracing patterns on LeFou’s back, warry of the scars still there as reminder of the war.

Slowly but surely, LeFou’s breathing evened out, leaning his head against Stanley’s shoulder. “LeFou?” LeFou hummed, not opening his eyes. “Mon amour, what happened to your hand?” Only then LeFou realised he was cradling his hand close to his chest and immense pain was cursing through it, something he hadn’t even noticed in his panic. He flinches slightly, crawling off Stanley’s lap. “It’s nothing to worry about.” “LeFou, you burned it. Please let me look.” LeFou yelped, scrambling back when thunder booms once again.

Understanding appeared on Stanley’s face as he looked at his terrified lover. “LeFou, are you afraid of l’orage?”

_From the corner, Gaston’s image laughed cruelly. “This is the moment he will realise how pathetic you are, LeFou. He’ll leave you.”_

LeFou frantically shook his head. “LeFou, mon amour. Please be honest with me.” Stanley looked so sincere, his heart breaking for his lover’s fragile state, so LeFou nodded ‘yes’, squeezing his eyes closed, not wanting to see Stanley’s face as he would laugh at his silly fear.

He heard Stanley stand up and walking away, causing tears to well up in LeFou’s eyes. 

_“You won’t even get a goodbye, before he kicks you out for being so weak.”_

“LeFou, look at me.” Stanley kneeled in front of him, carefully reaching out for LeFou’s burned hand, taking it in his hand. “Mon amour, please.” LeFou opened his eyes slowly, hissing when Stanley pressed a cloth wet in cold water on his burned hand.

Despite the entire situation, Stanley grinned his boyish grin at LeFou, pressing their foreheads together as he wrapped the cloth around the burns. “I’ve always hated ladybugs. I know it’s completely irrational, but I severely dislike them.” Stanley shudders to further prove his point, making LeFou giggle. “There’s that sourire.” “Let’s go back to bed. I’m sorry for waking you, Stanley.” Stanley shrugs, leaning back. “L’orage m’a réveillé, not you, mon amour.” As Stanley stood up, he scoops up LeFou, causing him to make a distressed sound before laughing. “Tu es mignon.” Stanley whispers, causing LeFou’s cheeks to colour and he buried his face in the crook of Stanley’s neck. The imaginary Gaston kept silent as Stanley carried LeFou to their shared bedroom.

Yeah, LeFou thought to himself, like this, with Stanley, he could handle l’orage.

 

 

  


End file.
